Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder
Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder is the upcoming sixth Bikini Rangers parody season of television drama Series that is expected to premiere on LineOne Mondays, September 10 at 3am/2c during the 2012–13 television season. The network placed a series order in May 2012. Synopsis Wild Thunder '' takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, New Zealand, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Wild Thunder, headed by one Master Yogi recruits five adult flim stars to defend the city. Each of the five five adult flim stars chosen had a special area of expertise: Chanel Preston, the Red HeatLion; Bridgette B., the Blue TriggerJaguar; Sandra Romain, the Yellow LunaEagle; Nyomi Banxxx, the Green CycloneCroc; and Raylene, the Black JokerBison. The five Bikini Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Sofia Vergara, and operated out of the ''Wild Thunder Aquabase, an underwater military compound that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. The five Rangers would be joined by Tara Lynn Foxx. herself joins the team as the Fang Hardcore, and they are also later joined by Ava Devine & Danielle Foxxx. Together, the Eight Rangers would prevail against the demon forces time after time, culminating in a final showdown where, in the Bikini Rangers tradition, much of the weapons and other equipment that was used by the Bikini Rangers over the series was destroyed. Celebrity Actress Characters Wild Thunder Rangers BeetStag Rangers Phantom Ranger Other Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies *'Kevin Hart' *'Master Yogi' *'Sofia Vergara' *[[Venice Storm (Season 5)|'Venice Storm Rangers']] Villains *'Nina Hartley' *'Darryl Hanah' *'Phoenix Marie' *'Strapon Jane' *'Paige Turnah' *[[King Mondo|'Bat Mondo']] *[[Grand|'Grand']] *[[Jinxer|'Jinxer']] *[[Pumba2012|'Puba2012']] *'Demon Soliders' Arsenal *'Wild Rescue Morpher' *'BlasterHardcore Morpher' *'BeetStag Morpher' Weapons Mecha Wild ThunderNitro Wild Thunder (Season 6): 2012 The sixth season consisted of 54 episodes that aired between September 10, 2012-present Trivia *It is the second and final season in Production is set in New Zealand/Australia but will have a mixed American/Canadian/New Zealander/Australian. *This is the third series to LGBT-related television programs. (It's was Ninja Mask, Venice Storm.) *This is the third season to use Strap-on dildo as weapons. (It's was Ninja Mask, Venice Storm.) *This is the first team to be assembled from two (2) different factions of rangers,rather than one group from the same power source. *It is the first season to have exactly two (2) morphing calls, no more less. *This is the second series to actually have the rangers attend high school. (It's was Ninja Mask.) *This is the second season to the longest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 54 episodes total of 307 episodes and series each season. (It's was Season 1.) *This is the first season team will start out with six or nine rangers. Because each post-anniversary team has ended with only six or nine members no more than 6th or 9th Ranger. Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series